Nothing Left to Lose
by oakalpha
Summary: Contre tout attente, sa voix perça le bruit continu du bar et son regard accrocha le sien. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, de toute façon. / UA - Bethyl.


**Newnan, **_Georgia_, 8 :40 pm, Jekyll & Hydes pub.

Tout le monde connaissait le Jekyll & Hydes. Tout le monde, oh oui, tout le monde. Du moins, toute la population de la petite ville de Newnan du comté du Coweta. Non pas que ce bar était une tradition ou un culte, ou on ne sait quoi encore, mais tous les habitants de la ville le connaissait, même sans le fréquenter ou passer devant régulièrement. C'était un bar comme les autres à vrai dire, un vieux bar comme on en voyait régulièrement dans les contrés reculées des Etats-Unis. Une bâtisse en vieille brique rougies et noircies par le temps avec un toit à quatre pans fait de vieilles tuiles noires d'où dégoulinait le plus souvent les dernières gouttes de pluie. La salle était faite en bois avec des poutres apparentes, des tables en vieux bois et un bar tout aussi semblable que les tables de la salle. Un vieux billard traînait au fond de la salle, près des portes qui menaient aux toilettes, et une petite scène se prélassait juste à côté, installée exprès pour les artistes qui passaient en ville et qui donnaient des petits concerts gratos ou pour les soirées karaokés régulières. On trouvait aussi quelques banquettes en cuir rouges près des fenêtres à guillotine aux cadres noirs. Quelques vieux rideaux grisâtres étaient d'ailleurs accrochés à ses fenêtres, mais ils ne servaient plus qu'à la déco' aujourd'hui, tout comme les vulgaires tapis tricotés de symboles incas qui trainaient ci et là sur le sol du bar.

L'heure d'ouverture était bien dépassée, et le soleil était déjà couché. Quelques réguliers du bar étaient déjà assis sur les tabourets en bois, face au comptoir du bar, et faisaient la discussion entre eux avec le barman. Un jeune homme noir, à la barbe légèrement farouche et aux yeux sombres, dont le nom était Tyreese. Il avait été embauché par la gérante, Patricia Wills, mais tout le monde l'appelait Patricia, se fichant bien de son nom de famille. Ici, les noms de famille n'avaient guère d'importance. Certain disaient qu'elle s'appelait Wills, d'autres Smith, et au final, tout le monde s'en fichait quand même pas mal. Elle habitait à l'étage, juste au-dessus du bar, et descendait régulièrement pour venir discuter avec les clients du bar pendant que son mari, Otis, faisait de même ou tapait dans une des boules du billard avec un autre client. Ils étaient appréciés, les gérants. Ils savaient mettre de l'ambiance et réunir les anciens de la ville dans ce petit bar.

La petite clochette de la porte du bar teinta, mais personne n'en fit guère attention, sauf Patricia. Elle était descendue peu avant le bruit avec une grosse cagette de verres qu'elle avait donnée à Sasha, la deuxième serveuse. Sasha s'occupait essentiellement du service en salle, mais bon, elle traînait pas mal derrière le bar, avec son frère Tyreese. La jeune femme eut un large sourire alors qu'elle accueillait les trois clients. Une grande brune au large sourire et aux yeux bleus verts, et son copain, un asiatique aux allures de geek et au sourire atypique, et la petite cadette de la troupe : une blondinette aux yeux bleus foncés. Patricia tapa une bise sur les deux joues de la petite troupe avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur trois hommes portant chacun d'eux quelque chose. Le plus grand portait une guitare sur son dos, et les deux autres portaient deux grosses caisses. La gérante abandonna la petite troupe pour guider les jeunes hommes vers l'estrade pour qu'ils s'installent.

La troupe s'installa sur l'une des banquettes, et Sasha ne tarda pas à venir prendre leurs commandes. Et celles-ci prisent, elle revint quelques minutes après pour les leur donner et discuter avec la cadette. Beth, qu'elle s'appelait. La brune portait le doux nom de Maggie et son copain à l'allure de geek se nommait Glenn. Ils habitaient une petite ferme non loin de Newnan, et une bonne partie des habitués du bar les connaissait. Glenn, lui, venait d'Atlanta puisqu'il y travaillait, mais venait régulièrement voir Maggie, et ses idées le tournait à venir emménager ici, à Newnan. Et ce, même si Maggie était contre l'idée qu'il vienne s'enterrer dans cette ville pour elle. Sasha prit la parole, se tournant complètement vers Beth, se mettant alors du côté de Maggie & Glen.

**« Alors, blondie, tu comptes pousser la chansonnette ce soir ? Il manque un chanteur au groupe, ce soir ! »** Souffla-t-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant que la petite blonde ne réponde tout en posant ses mains sur son verre froid. **« Je ne pense pas, Sasha. » **Sasha parût vaguement ennuyée, et tourna son visage vers Maggie, lui faisant une moue. **« Allez Beth ! Ça pourrait être cool tu sais ! »** Surenchérit sa sœur. Beth tenta un regard vers Glenn, espérant trouver son soutien, mais non. Il ne trouva qu'un sourire qui voulait dire qu'il était du côté des deux demoiselles. La blonde soupira, et prit une gorgée de son verre. **« Vous me saoulez, vous savez ? »** Maggie partagea un regard avec Sasha. Elles savaient qu'elles avaient gagnées. Glenn ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement tout en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. Sasha allait parler quand elle vit deux hommes entrer dans le bar pour aller s'asseoir à une des tables du fond. **« Je préviens le groupe ! Ils connaissent pas mal de chansons, tu n'as qu'à aller les voir ! »** et elle s'éclipsa pour aller prendre la commande des deux hommes qui étaient arrivés.

Deux hommes qui venaient de temps à autre mais à qui on ne pouvait pas donner le titre d'habitués. C'était deux frères. Merle & Daryl Dixon. L'un ne glandait rien de ses journées alors que l'autre travaillait dans un garage. Ils avaient un appartement dans le cœur de la petite ville. On ne savait pas grand-chose d'eux mis à part que le dit Merle, le plus vieux, avait fait de la taule pendant un petit moment, et que son frère, Daryl, avait dû recoller les morceaux. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil aux deux nouveaux arrivants avant de détourner le regard lorsque le plus jeune remarqua qu'elle les observait. Elle finit d'une traite son verre qui contenait une bière douce, et rejoignit le groupe. Elle leur donna quelques titres qu'elle connaissait et ils se mirent rapidement d'accord pour la première chanson. La blonde se recula de la scène et récupéra une guitare auprès de Patricia. Son mari avait l'habitude d'en jouer quand il avait le temps et en gardait toujours une près du bar. La blonde la remercia, et revint vers sa sœur pour y déposer sa veste noire. Ne restait que son débarder grisâtre et son jean noir surmonté d'une paire de bottines brunes. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval d'où dépassait une de ses habituelles tresses.

La guitare sèche en main, elle se dirigea vers la scène alors qu'un membre du groupe déposait un tabouret en face du micro. La blondinette entreprit d'enrouler la lanière de la guitare en bandoulière avant de s'installer et de régler le micro à sa taille. Elle remarqua le regard de Sasha, qui était près des deux nouveaux. Elle souffla un grand coup et commença à gratter les premières cordes, signal du départ de la batterie et de la deuxième guitare et de la basse. Les yeux clos, les premières paroles fusèrent.

« **I was only 19, you were 29. It's just 10 years but it's such a long time. In a heartbeat, i would do it all again. »** elle prit une légère pause, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de sa sœur alors que les discussions du bar avaient pris fin. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait chanter en public alors forcément… « **Late night sex, smokin' cigarettes. I try real hard but I can't forget. Now in a hearbeat, I would do it all again. »** A l'entente des mots sexe et cigarettes, elle vit sa sœur faire les gros yeux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle intercepta un petit coup le visage de Sasha, voyant que celle-ci chantonnait les paroles. Evidemment, c'était elle qui lui avait fait connaître la chanson. « **Now I see that you and me were never meant.. Never meant to be now. Now I'm lost somewhere. » **La blondinette se leva de son siège, lâchant la guitare alors que son regard vrillait la salle pour s'arrêter sur le cadet des deux frères. Le refrain commençait et elle laissait ses hanches se balançait et que ses mains s'accrochaient au micro. « **Lost between Elvis and Suicide, ever since the day we died, well. I've got nothing left to lose.. » **Elle intercepta un petit sourire venant du cadet qui détourna les yeux pour les poser sur sa bière. « **After Jesus and Rock'n'roll couldn't save my immoral soul, well. I've got nothing left.. I've got nothing left to lose..** » Ils avaient décidés de raccourcir la chanson pour que ça ne soit pas trop long, et elle ferma les yeux en écoutant le léger solo de guitare du jeune homme derrière elle. Elle ne les rouvrit qu'un peu avant, reprenant alors les quelques grattages de cordes. Elle reprit le refrain, son regard ancré dans celui du cadet. Deux refrains après, et quelques sourires échangés plus tard, la chanson s'éteignait en douceur.

Toute la salle se mit à applaudir, et Maggie se leva pour l'acclamer un peu plus fort, la faisant rougir comme jamais. Elle déposa la guitare un peu plus loin sur l'estrade avant que le guitariste ne vienne l'enlacer doucement, lui disant que si ça l'intéressait, elle pouvait rejoindre le groupe. Ils manquaient toujours d'un chanteur, les pauvres. De plus, ils n'habitaient pas très loin, juste à Atlanta. Il lui laissa son numéro avant de reprendre son instrument pour faire quelques musiques histoire que le bar ai une musique de fond. Elle descendit rapidement de l'estrade et observa le papier avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Sasha arriva rapidement, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. « **Tu vois Beth ! T'es une star !** » Un léger rire sortit des lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne tourne les yeux vers le dénommé Daryl qui n'avait cessé de l'observer pendant son mini concert. Soudainement, les paroles de Sasha se turent, et elle ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard s'était perdu dans les yeux bleus clairs de l'homme à l'autre bout de la salle, et ce n'est que lorsque la jeune femme claqua ses doigts devant ses yeux que la blondinette reprit ses esprits. **« T'es pas croyable toi, même pas tu m'écoutes. J'allais justement te dire que le garçon que tu regardes était un de ceux qui avait le plus apprécié. Il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux durant toute ta prestation, miss. Et si jamais tu vas le voir, et je sais que tu le ferras, fais attention.. On ne sait pas trop qui il est. »** La blonde lui décocha un sourire, et ressortit le petit papier dans sa poche avant de hausser les épaules. **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ? Et puis, de toute façon.. Je n'ai à perdre. » **Elle lui décocha un large sourire, et avant même que Sasha n'ai pu répliquée, elle était appelée par Patricia. Sasha accorda un dernier regard à la blonde avant de partir en direction de la gérante.

Beth resta quelques instants sans bouger avant de se décider à sortir de sa transe. Elle soupira, et se dirigea vers sa table pour récupérer sa veste. Sa sœur avait à peine fait attention à elle, trop occupée à explorer la cavité buccale de Glenn. Elle ouvrit la porte du bar, et s'engouffra à l'extérieur, prenant une grande inspiration. Un bon bol d'air frais ne lui faisait que du bien après la chaleur qu'elle avait reçu de cette prestation. Elle avait l'habitude de chanter, mais pas devant autant de monde. Ça ne lui avait pourtant absolument pas déplu, bien au contraire. Elle avait adoré. Elle se laissa tombée sur le bord du trottoir, et fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste avant que ses doigts ne rencontrent une surface cartonnée sous son épiderme. Elle sortit l'objet de sa poche, y découvrant alors un vieux paquet de cigarettes. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fumé. Peut-être depuis la fin de ses années au lycée. Elle en fumait de temps en temps lorsqu'elle sortait faire la fête, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle sortit un des petits tubes de la boîte et la replaça dans sa poche avant de fouiller dans une de ses poches pour en dénicher un vieux briquet. C'était un vieux zippo qui appartenait à son père, il était en métal avec un aigle dessiné en relief dessus. Elle approcha le zippo du bout de la cigarette et tira une longue taffe de la cigarette, s'étouffant alors à moitié avec la fumée.

Elle entendit un léger rire derrière elle, et elle tourna la tête pour remarquer l'homme qu'elle avait observé toute la soirée et sur qui Sasha l'avait mise en garde. « **Il n'y a rien de drôle… »** Bougonna-t-elle avant de ranger le zippo, et de sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Ils avaient l'air de deux drôles de clowns, assis là, par terre, au milieu des feuilles orange de l'automne qui flottaient à cause de la brise. « **Non, en effet.** » Répondit-il tout en exhumant un gros nuage de fumée de ses lèvres. Elle le regarda, un sourcil arqué, ne comprenant absolument pas le sens de ses mots. Elle haussa les épaules et fixa le parc, juste en face. On voyait les quelques lumières des réverbères qui éclairaient les allées dallées du parc. Ils restèrent comme ça une bonne quinzaine de minutes, sans rien dire, sans se regard, leurs épaules se touchant juste. C'était juste dingue. Elle ne se sentait pas menacée, et pourtant, elle en avait entendue des histoires sur ce mec là et sur son frère. Elle se sentait en sécurité, alors qu'il ne disait strictement rien. Il n'y avait que l'écho de la musique à l'intérieur du bar et leurs respirations. Et ça lui suffisait. Elle écrasa sa cigarette et il en fit de même avant de replier ses genoux pour poser son bras gauche dessus, sa main droite pendouillant vaguement. La jeune femme l'observa un instant, et émit un léger soupir avant de laisser son regard se tourner à nouveau vers le petit parc tandis que sa main gauche se glissait dans la main droite pendante de Daryl. « **I've got nothing to lose.** » Elle sentit un sourire se glisser sur les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'il serrait doucement la main de la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient rien à perdre à courir le risque de se voir.


End file.
